In a wireless network environment provided by a wireless AP (Access Point, wireless access point) device, a terminal device may be connected to the wireless AP device, so that the terminal device may access a public network through that wireless AP device. For example, in a home wireless network environment, the common wireless AP device is a router arranged in the household, any kind of smart terminal devices with a WIFI (Wireless Fidelity) access function may access the home wireless network in the household, and thus the interconnection between the smart terminal devices may be realized.
In the related art, in an implementation, when the smart terminal devices within the same wireless network range wish to join the wireless network, one of the smart terminal devices that has accessed the wireless network may be disconnected from the wireless network and may accessed other smart terminal devices in the AP mode, then sends access information of the wireless network to other smart terminal devices, and other smart terminal devices access the wireless network according to the access information. The smart terminal device that has been disconnected will accesses the wireless network again, thereby realizing that all smart terminal devices access the wireless network.
However, during the above described process of accessing the wireless network, the smart terminal device that have accessed the wireless network need to make an access switch, and thus the access process becomes cumbersome and inefficient.